Driftveil City
|west=Route 6 |regionwest=Unova |east=Driftveil Drawbridge |south=Cold Storage |southalt=Cold Storage |south2=Pokémon World Tournament |south2alt=Pokémon World Tournament |gym=Driftveil Gym |gymtitle= |gymno=5 |leader=Clay |leadersprite=VSClay.png |badge=Quake |gymtype=Ground |colordark=927D44 |colormed=E0C068 |colorlight=EBD69D }} Driftveil City (Japanese: ホドモエシティ Hodomoe City) is a major ocean port city in western Unova. It has strong wind currents popular with sail-boaters. More importantly, its ports are used by freighters and fishing boats that import and export goods such as vegetables in and out of Unova. A large market offering a variety of useful items occupies part of the city. Driftveil is typically subject to precipitation year-round, but remains dry throughout the summer. In , the Cold Storage is located south of the city, where cargo ships deposit shipping containers to be frozen before its contents are used for commercial use. In , the Cold Storage no longer exists, and in its place now stands the PWT. The Pokémon World Tournament attracts tourists from across the world, and its success can be reflected by the city's rapid development. In Black 2 and White 2, several strange craters have appeared throughout the city and its associated establishments, indicating an increase in mining activity in the city. One of the craters in particular, Clay Tunnel (named after the city's Gym Leader), connects the city to an underground mining cave that stretches to the nearby Mistralton Cave, Twist Mountain, and Underground Ruins. Another crater, located west of the PWT, leads to Castelia Sewers and the Relic Castle. In Black and White, the houses in Driftveil City all had orange-colored roofs so they looked bright at sunset. However, in Black and White 2, this style has changed, and the city now sports very large emerald-colored towers, which are hotels to house the visitors of Driftveil City for the Pokémon World Tournament. Inside are tables and other furniture all covered in emeralds, which could be a result of Clay's mining operation success in Black and White two years ago; however, this is not confirmed. The city has two possible entrances on foot: from to the west and from the Driftveil Drawbridge to the east, which leads to Unova's central peninsula. In Black 2 and White 2, the city can also be accessed by traversing through Clay Tunnel. A inside Pinwheel Forest says that trees that are cut down are sent from Driftveil City to the rest of the . Slogan A City of Billowing Sails (Japanese: Ship sails and swirling water.) Places of interest Market The market is located on the western side of the city. Herbal medicine and Moomoo Milk can be bought here. In Black and White, after defeating Ghetsis and obtaining the National Pokédex, a former starts selling incenses here for 9600 each. In Black 2 and White 2, the National Pokédex requirement is removed, and incenses can be bought at any point of the game. The flowers and vegetables at the market change between Black and White Versions. Charles, a locally well-known Motorcyclist and self-proclaimed heartbreaker, can be found cruising on the west side of the market, and will ask the player to participate in a Triple Battle /Rotation Battle . | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Lighthouse In Black and White, Driftveil City had a small barren beach located east of the Pokémon Center. If the player s directly off the beach, they can find the lighthouse, which has a Water Stone on its shore. The beach and the lighthouse are no longer present in , for unknown reasons. Southern section South of Driftveil City, an establishment can be found here which are associated with the city or Clay himself. In Black and White, the Cold Storage is located here. The player must explore this area during their initial visit to the city in order to find and apprehend a group of Team Plasma members. In Black 2 and White 2, the Cold Storage has been demolished and replaced with the PWT. Several kiosks can be found here, housing people such as the Move Deleter and the Move Reminder. The Relic Passage can be accessed here. Directly south of the facility, docks are placed to welcome tourist boats. It is also utilized by the Plasma Frigate. Move Tutor In , the Move Tutor's house is the house to the right of the market. He will teach , , or to a friendly starter Pokémon. In , the Move Tutor is in a house west of the Pokémon Center. He teaches 15 moves for 2, 4, 6, 8, or 10 Red Shards. Moves taught Black and White |} |} Black 2 and White 2 |} |} Driftveil Gym The Driftveil Gym is the official Gym of Driftveil City. The Gym Leader is Clay, who uses Pokémon. s who defeat him are awarded the , as well as as a reward. Move lover's house In the house north /south of the Driftveil Market, there is a girl who requests to see a certain random TM or HM move every day. When the player presents a Pokémon that knows the move she asked for, she will reward the player with a . The girl will only request moves from TMs or HMs the player currently owns. Team Plasma's safehouse At the northern end of the city, a house is located atop a hill. In Black 2 and White 2, it acts as a sanctuary for former Team Plasma members. Rood, one of the Seven Sages, will battle the player before allowing them to enter the building. He will also give the player the option to adopt N's Zorua. Anthea and Concordia remain here as well, staying in the new lower section of the house constructed within the two year period between the games. Demographics Black and White Driftveil City is a large city with a population of 55. Black 2 and White 2 Driftveil City's population increases with larger population of 70. Poké Mart | }} }}| }} | }} }}| }}}} | }} | }} | }} }}| }} | }} }}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Items /Blueeye , a the player can obtain in a trade|Bl=yes|W=yes}} ×3}} }} }} )|Bl=yes|W=yes}} in the house north of the market /on 1F of Driftveil Luxury Suites , if the player has a Pokémon knowing the asked TM move (daily)|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} }} on 19F of Grand Hotel Driftveil|B2=yes|W2=yes}} on 25F of Driftveil Continental Hotel|B2=yes|W2=yes}} on 23F of Driftveil Luxury Suites|B2=yes|W2=yes}} ×3}} }} on 25F of Driftveil Chateau Hotel|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White mod 2)=0||F}}|Frillish|yes|yes|no|Surf|10-25|all=100%|type1=Water|type2=Ghost}} mod 2)=0||F}}|Jellicent|yes|yes|no|Rippling|10-30|all=5%|type1=Water|type2=Ghost}} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Trainers Pokémon Black and White Motorcyclist Charles challenges the to a Rotation Battle /Triple Battle . |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Biker.png |prize= 864 |class=Motorcyclist |classlink=Charles |name= |game=BW |location=Driftveil City |pokemon=3}} | | | ;After earning the If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Bianca.png |prize= 2800 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Driftveil City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Bianca.png |prize= 2800 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Driftveil City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Bianca.png |prize= 2800 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Driftveil City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Post-game After trading with Kyle and defeating Ghetsis, Kyle will challenge the player to a battle, in which he uses the evolved form of the that the player traded to him. |1|573|Cinccino|B| |36=ナオキ|37=Naoki}} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Motorcyclist Charles challenges the to a Triple Battle /Rotation Battle . |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Biker.png |prize= |class=Motorcyclist |classlink=Charles |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Driftveil City |pokemon=3}} | |gender=male |type1=Psychic|type2=Flying |ability=Magic Guard |move1=Air Cutter|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Psybeam|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Whirlwind|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Rock|type2=Flying |ability=Defeatist |move1=Pluck|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Agility|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=AncientPower|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Special |move4=Quick Guard|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Water|type2=Rock |ability=Solid Rock |move1=Wide Guard|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Status |move2=Aqua Jet|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=AncientPower|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Special |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Rood.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Driftveil City |pokemon=2}} | |gender=male |type1=Normal |ability=Intimidate |move1=Helping Hand|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Take Down|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Work Up|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Psychic |type2=Flying |ability=Unaware |move1=Heart Stamp|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Physical |move2=Imprison|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Air Cutter|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Attract|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Post-Hall of Fame If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Hugh.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Driftveil City |pokemon=6}} | |back=no |spritegender=male |gender=male |ability=Super Luck |held=Scope Lens |type1=Normal |type2=Flying |move1=Giga Impact|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Gluttony |held=Salac Berry |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Acrobatics|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Surf|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Normal |ability=Sap Sipper |held=Muscle Band |move1=Head Charge|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Wild Charge|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Megahorn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Ground|type2=Dragon |ability=Levitate |held=Dragon Gem |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Draco Meteor|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Electric |ability=Levitate |held=Leftovers |move1=Wild Charge|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flamethrower|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Claw|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Fire|type2=Fighting |ability=Blaze |held=Focus Sash |move1=Fire Blast|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Head Smash|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hammer Arm|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Scald|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Hugh.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Driftveil City |pokemon=6}} | |back=no |spritegender=male |gender=male |ability=Super Luck |held=Scope Lens |type1=Normal|type2=Flying |move1=Giga Impact|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Grass |ability=Gluttony |held=Salac Berry |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Acrobatics|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Energy Ball|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Normal |ability=Sap Sipper |held=Muscle Band |move1=Head Charge|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Wild Charge|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Megahorn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Ground|type2=Dragon |ability=Levitate |held=Dragon Gem |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Draco Meteor|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Electric |ability=Levitate |held=Leftovers |move1=Wild Charge|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flamethrower|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Claw|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Torrent |held=Focus Sash |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Megahorn|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Grass Knot|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Hugh.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Driftveil City |pokemon=6}} | |back=no |spritegender=male |gender=male |ability=Super Luck |held=Scope Lens |type1=Normal|type2=Flying |move1=Giga Impact|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Fire |ability=Gluttony |held=Salac Berry |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Acrobatics|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Flamethrower|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Normal |ability=Sap Sipper |held=Muscle Band |move1=Head Charge|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Wild Charge|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Megahorn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Ground|type2=Dragon |ability=Levitate |held=Dragon Gem |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Draco Meteor|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Electric |ability=Levitate |held=Leftovers |move1=Wild Charge|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flamethrower|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Claw|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Grass |ability=Overgrow |held=Focus Sash |move1=Leaf Storm|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Leaf Blade|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Dragon Tail|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Coil|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} In the anime and were in Driftveil City from The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue! to Battling the King of the Mines!, except in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2, where they traveled to and stayed on Milos Island throughout that episode. There, Ash met a local named Charles, whose secret identity was "Mighty Accelguard", and aided him in battling Cryogonal Man and Team Vanillite. In A Call for Brotherly Love!, Chili visited the city in order to battle his brother . The group also met Clay during this time; he denied Ash a battle twice before finally accepting his challenge in Battling the King of the Mines!. Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Driftveil City debuted in Fight in a Cold Climate, where arrived in the city, meeting soon after his arrival. The two visited the local Move Tutor together to teach Pledge moves to their respective s. Afterwards, Cheren's Snivy was stolen by a pair of s, whom Black and Cheren chased down to the Cold Storage. After retrieving Snivy, the two Nuvema Town s parted ways once again. Black then went to challenge Clay at the Driftveil Gym, and eventually emerged victorious, earning his fourth Badge. He and Clay then departed Driftveil City together, heading to Mistralton City to join a meeting between Unova's Gym Leaders. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Driftveil City in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Colorless|enset=Dark Explorers|enrarity=Common|ennum=2831/108|jpset=Dark Rush|jprarity=Common|jpnum=058/069}} Trivia Name origin Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Cities de:Marea City es:Ciudad Fayenza fr:Port Yoneuve it:Libecciopoli ja:ホドモエシティ zh:帆巴市